


The She Bear and the Young Wolf

by Lalyh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalyh/pseuds/Lalyh
Summary: Jorelle Mormont ou Jory comme elle était plus souvent appelée était fier de dire qu'elle était une jeune fille très différentes de ces dames du sud, merci beaucoup. Elle se ventait libre et indépendante, préférant de beaucoup les épées et les lances aux aiguilles à tricoter. Après tout elle était une Mormont de l'île-aux-ours. Et c'est pour tant elle qui devait épousée Robb Stark et être sa parfaite petite dame.
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Robb Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jorelle Mormont/Robb Stark, L'oc est Jorelle, Maege Mormont/Original male character(minor), Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), minor - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

297

Jory sentait le vent dans ses cheveux défaits tandis qu'elle galopait à travers la forêt en baissant la tête de temps en temps pour éviter de se cogner la tête.

\- Allez Jory ! Cria Alysane de son cheval qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant elle. La dernière arrivée range le cheval de l'autre ! 

A ses mots, Jory essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper sa sœur aînée mais peu importe combien elle poussa fort Blizzard, son etalon, elle arriva dans la cours du château de l'île-aux-ours ou elle vivait avec sa famille. 

\- Perdue ! Ricana Aly en tirant la langue, moqueuse, à sa petite soeur.

A 22 ans, Alysane Mormont était une femme forte et musclée, bien loin de ce que les seigneurs du sud attendaient d'une Dame. Mais comme le disait très bien Alysane, elle n'était pas une dame. Elle était une guerrière. Elle était cependant de haute naissance mais restait célibataire, puisqu'elle avait un batard. Raya. Maege Mormont, la mère de Jory et Aly était, à l'image de sa fille, une vieille fille, puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais mariée. 

Les filles Mormont , et les habitantes de L'île aux ours plus généralement, étaient en effet toutes des guerrières qualifiées. Il y avait régulièrement des raids des Fers-nés, qui convoitait l'île, et les femmes devaient savoir se défendre car les hommes étaient souvent partis en mer pour pêcher. 

\- Ma Dame ? 

Jory et Alysane se retournèrent toutes les deux vers le maître d'arme de L'île-aux-ours, Harald Corryn. Maître Corryn avait le titre de maître d'arme, mais contrairement aux maîtres d'arme du Sud du Neck ou même de Winterfell, Ser Corryn n'était pas un chevalier puisqu'il ne suivait pas les Sept mais les Vieux Dieux qui n'avaient pas de chevaliers. 

\- Ta Dame mère veut te voir, Jory. Elle est dans son bureau, lui dit le maître d'arme avec un sourire chaleureux. 

Jory fronça les sourcils essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avair fait de mal, après tout, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle sa mère la convoquerait dans son bureau. 

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda d'ailleurs Alysane.

Jory haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa mère. Maege Mormont n'aimait pas attendre et Jory ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse. 

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du bureau de sa mère, Jory prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte. Sa mère était une mère aimante, mais elle n'avait jamais rechigner à punir ses filles quand elles avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Et parmi ses filles, Jory et Lyra étaient les deux à avoir le plus d'ennuis, bien que Lyanna ne soit pas très loin derrière ces aînées. 

\- Entre Jory ! Lui dit sa mère. 

Jory eut un sourire soulagé. Si elle avait eu des ennuies, sa mère l'aurait appelé Jorelle et non Jory. 

Jory ouvrit donc la porte, la ferma derrière elle et pénétra dans la salle. Sa mère était assise derrière son bureau en train de répondre à des lettres. 

Jory s'assit sur la chaise en face de sa mère et attendit que la guerrière Mormont pose son stylo. 

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Lord Stark, dit finalement la femme. 

\- Il y a t'il un problème, Mère ? Demanda Jory en froncant les sourcils.

\- Les Mormont ont toujours été fidèle aux Stark, Jorelle. 

Jory grimaca. Ça s'annonçait mal. 

\- Je sais Mère, mais... 

\- Laisse moi finir, ma fille, la coupa brutalement sa mère. Les Mormont sont fidèle aux Stark depuis que Rodrik Stark nous a accordé L'île-aux-ours, et même depuis avant cela. Nous avons toujours eu la réputation d'être des fidèles vassaux de la maison Stark. Et nous avons eu leur confiance. Mais comme tu le sais, cette confiance a été brisée quand ton cousin Jorah a vendu des braconniers à un marchand d'esclave de Tyrosh. 

\- Je sais cela, Mère. 

\- Bien. J'ai assuré à Lord Stark lorsque je suis devenue la dame de l'île-aux-ours que je lui était entièrement fidèle. 

Sa mère semblait attendre une réponse alors Jory hocha la tête. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où cette conversation menait. 

-Cependant, continua sa mère, il faut une preuve de cette fidélité. 

\- Je ne comprends pas, lâcha Jory. 

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Lord Stark. Il propose un mariage entre son fils et héritier Robb et l'une de mes filles. J'ai accepté. 

Jory se figea. Un mariage. Un mariage ! 

\- Non. Cracha t'elle.

-Jory, l'avertit sa mère. 

\- Non. Pas moi. Demandez à Lyra ! Ou à Alysane ! Ou même Dacey ou Lyanna ! Mais pas moi ! Jory balaya les affaires sur le bureau en chêne de sa mère ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber tous ses papiers. 

\- Jory ! Il suffit. Tu épouseras Robb Stark comme preuve de fidélité de notre maison envers les Stark. 

\- Vous avez toujours dit que vous ne nous forcerez jamais à nous marier ! Cria Jory en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi moi ?! Je suis votre quatrième fille! Dacey, Alysane et Lyra sont plus âgées que moi ! 

-ASSIEDS TOI, JORELLE ! Hurla finalement Maege faisant sauter Jory sur place avant que la brune ne s'asseye de mauvaise grâce. 

\- L'une de mes filles epouseras Robb Stark et tu es la seule adaptée. Dacey héritera de L'île-aux-ours à ma mort. Elle doit donc rester ici, puisque Lord Robb est l'héritier de Lord Stark. En plus, elle a 12 ans de plus que le pauvre garçon. Alysane est aussi plus âgée que Lord Robb. 

\- Des hommes plus jeunes ont épousé des femmes plus vieilles, cracha Jory. 

\- Alysane a aussi une bâtarde.

\- Raya esg aussi Mormont que nous Mère, rétorqua sèchement Jory. Elle n'est pas plus batards que moi et mes sœurs. 

\- Jory, tu vas arrêter avec cette insolence. Lord et Lady Stark préféreraient que la future dame de Winterfell n'ait pas déjà un enfant hors mariage. Quoi que nous, Mormont, on en dise, c'est inconvenant et Alysane ne se mariera sans doute jamais à un Seigneur. En plus ta sœur est aussi bien plus âgée que Lord Robb, et ce sera elle la Dame de l'île-aux-ours après moi s'il arrive quelque chose à Dacey!

\- Et Lyra ? Demanda ensuite Jory. Pourquoi ce serait elle ? Jory était furieuse. Après tout, sa mère savait que la jeune fille n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre qu'être libre. 

\- Tu es plus proche en âge du fils de Lord Stark que Lyra, Jory. Et je ne pense pas que Lyra soit adaptée à Lord Robb. Mais elle nous accompagnera. Lord Umber sera a Winterfell pour le mariage à la prochaine lune, et Lyra sera accueilli à Âtre-les-confins. Lyra améliorera ses talents d'épéiste comme ça. Lord Umber et son fils sont tous deux de grands guerriers. 

-Ce n'est pas possible que je sois celle qui aille à Âtre-les-confins et que ce soit Lyra qui épouse le fils de Lord Stark ? Demanda Jory avec espoir. 

-Non Jory, soupira Maege épuisée. 

\- N'y a t'il pas une règle stupide qui dit que je ne dois pas me marier avant mes sœurs aînées ?

\- Il n'y a rien de tel, Jorelle, dit Maege en roulant les yeux. Prépare tes affaires nous partons demain.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Mormont arrivent à Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne possède rien.

Winterfell, fin août 297

Robb aurait pu protester quand quand son père le fit appeler à son bureau et lui annonça qu'il épouserait l'une des filles Mormont. Il aurait pu dire qu'il préférait attendre quelques années pour se marier, qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, qu'il était trop jeune.

Mais Robb n'a rien fait de tel. Parce que Robb était le fils de Eddard Stark, et qu'il ferait son devoir. Comme son père et comme les Stark avant lui. Il ne serait pas une déception. En plus, il a ait toujours su que cela arriverait alors il se sentait plutôt... Excité. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer. 

Pourtant, c'était dure de ne pas être de mauvaise humeur quand Theon agissait comme un connard.

\- Elle sera sans doute aussi poilue qu'un ours, ricanait Greyjoy. En plus, les Mormont sont des combattants, elle sera plus grande que toi, et plus grosse aussi. Elle va sans doit être aussi jolie que Brienne la beauté.

\- Tais-toi Theon ! Cracha Jon, le demi-frère de Robb en direction du kraken. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très agréable Robb, dit il ensuite en direction du roux.

\- Lord Stark n'a jamais vu la fille, se moqua encore Theon. Il a dit à Lady Mormont de choisir elle-même celle qu'elle pensait être appropriée. Alors ce sera laquelle Robb ? Celle qui a 15 ans de plus que toi ? Celle avec les bâtards ? Ou la gosse de 10 ans ?

\- Tais toi Theon ! S'énerva enfin Robb à bout de nerf. Père fait confiance à Lady Mormont pour bien choisir la future Lady Stark, et moi aussi. Et je te conseillerais de ne pas parler comme ça de ma fiancée !

\- Bien, bien... Marmonna Theon de mauvaise grâce.

Il n'empêche que Theon n'avait pas completement tort. Lady Mormont n'avait pas précisé laquelle de ses filles seraient la femme de Robb. Juste qu'elle arriverait aujourd'hui avec elle.

-Robb ! Cria Sansa, la petite sœur de Robb en se dirigeant vers eux. 

La jolie rousse salua son frère d'un sourire amical et gratifia Theon et Jon–le premier qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et le second qui était seulement son "demi-frère bâtard"–d'un signe de tête froid. 

-Mère te cherche. Les Mormont arrivent bientôt. Ils ont déjà été aperçu, et il faut que tu sois convenable pour rencontrer ta fiancée. 

La sœur de Robb était déjà habillé pour recevoir leurs invités. Elles portaient une jolie robe bleu avec des bordures rouges en dentelles afin de rappeler ses origines Tully. Ses cheveux étaient tressés dans un style qui devaient aussi venir des Conflans, puisqu'il était certainement trop elabore pour venir du nord. Ça lui donne un air un peu ridicule, selon Robb. 

Sansa était certainement excitée de rencontrer la fiancée de Robb. "Elle sera ma nouvelle sœur, Robbie !" avait elle crie avec enthousiasme. Robb savait, comme tout Winterfell que Sansa priait pour que sa future belle-sœur sœur soit féminine comme elle, et aime les robes et les coiffures extravagantes. 

Ce que personne n'avait eu le cœur de lui dire, c'est que Les Mormont vivaient sur une île isolee, ou il n'y avait donc ni chanteurs ni bals ni fêtes. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'ofrevres ou d'artisans spécialisés ou de beaux tissus. A vrai dire, celle qui serait sans doute heureuse était Arya qui rencontrerait enfin une femme guerrière. Après tous les habitants de l'île aux ours devaient tous savoir se battre pour se protéger des raid des Fers-Nés. 

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans sa chambre, Robb enfila une tenue plus adaptée, aux couleurs gris stark et se dirigea vers la cour ou sa famille l'attendait. 

***

Jory arriva en cheval à Winterfell. Elle n'était pas du Sud, et même si sa mère avait demandé ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, les Mormont étaient des guerrieres après tout, jamais Jory ne serait monté dans un carosse. 

Blizzard, son étalon blanc tapait du pied alors qu'elle se tenait derrière sa mère et à côté de sa sœur, Lyra.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passés les portes de Winterfell, sa mère descendit de son cheval, vite imitée par ses deux filles. 

\- Lord Stark, salue Maege en s'inclinant. 

\- Lady Mormont, dit le seigneur de Winterfell en hochant la tête chaleureusement. 

Jory plisse les yeux pour mieux observer le seigneur. Lord Stark était un homme au visage long et solennel avec des cheveux sombres et une barbe striée de gris. Il semblait sombre et ses yeux gris semblaient aussi solennel que lui. 

A sa gauche, celle qui est sans aucun doute Lady Stark. Elle semblait... Sudiste. Elle avait une chevelure roux sombre flamboyante, d'une teinte qu'on ne voyait presque jamais au Nord ou les cheveux étaient le plus souvent de diverses teintes de bruns. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial et ses pipettes, hautes. Elle était très belle. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Jory. Elle était sans doute la plus belle femme qu' elle n'ai jamais vu. 

\- Ma femme Lady Catelyn, présente Lord Stark. 

Maege s'incline poliment devant la femme qui lui sourit chaleureusement. 

\- Et mes enfants. Lord Stark fit signe vers sa droite ou se trouve 4 enfants alignés.  
Mon aîné, Robb. Mes filles Sansa et Arya. Et mon fils Bran. 

La mère de Jory salue tour à tour chacun des enfants, et finalement Jory regarde ceux auquel elle n'a volontairement jeté aucun coup d'œil.

Robb Stark ressemblait à sa mère, et la première chose qu'elle pensa. Une vraie truite. Il avait les cheveux rouges de sa mère, bien qu'un peu plus foncé presque brun et ses yeux bleus. Il avait aussi ses pomettes hautes et tous ses autres traits. Il n'y avait rien de Stark chez Lord Robb et Jory ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçue. Au moins il est beau, pensa t'elle en haussant les épaules. 

Les deux sœurs, Sansa et Arya étaient aussi différentes physiquement que le jour et la nuit. La première était le portrait craché de sa mère, et était déjà très belle, tandis que la seconde ressemblait beaucoup à Lord Stark avec un long visage et des yeux gris.

Bran Stark était aussi un roux avec des yeux bleus comme son frère et sa mère, ses frères, songa Jory en remarquant pour la première fois le petit garçon à côté de Lady Stark.

\- Et voici mes filles, présenta ensuite sa mère après avoir saluée chacun des enfants Stark avec le sourire. Deux d'entre elles au moins.

Maege fit signe à Jory et Lyra d'avancer et elles obtempèrent toutes les deux en silence, se tenant chacune d'un côté de leur mère.

\- Lyra, ma troisième et Jorelle, ma quatrième, dit elle presque fièrement en posant ses mains sur les épaules de ses filles.

\- Mon Seigneur, salue Lyra gracieusement en faisant la révérence. Ma Dame, ajouta t'elle en direction de Lady Stark.

\- Un plaisir Lady Lyra, lui dit Lady Stark gentiment tandis que Lord Stark lui donne un signe de tête bourru.

Les deux se retournent ensuite vers Jory qui hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce en faisant la révérence la plus rapide possible.

Quand elle releva les yeux, Lord Stark la regardait surpris tandis que Lady Stark la fixait avec un sourcil levé. Jory frisait la malpolitesse et elle le savait. Elle s'en fichait juste. Contrairement à sa mère qui avait une prise serrée sur son épaule, en avertissement. 

\- Venez avec moi Maege, declara ensuite Lord Stark avec le sourire. Nous avons des choses dont il faut discuter. 

-En effet, acquiesça sa mère. \- Si vous le permettez, je conduirai vos filles vers les chambres que nous avons préparé pour elles pendant que vous discutez avec Lord Stark, Ma dame, proposa Lady Catelyn.

Maege hocha la tête avant que ses filles et elles ne se séparent, les deux filles suivant Lady Stark dans le château.

***  
Robb ne savait pas quoi penser des Mormont. Elles n'avaient pas porter de robe. Robb avait vu les yeux d'Arya et Sansa s'ouvriront devant la découverte, l'une d'émerveillement l'autre de surprise et de dégoût. 

La plus âgée, Lyra, avait l'air sympathique mais distante. Elle était assez jolie. Elle n'était pas belle dans le sens conventionnel du terme, mais elle dégageait un charme certain. Ses cheveux noirs étaient raides et avaient été attachés en chignon au dessus de sa tête, sans fioriture. Elle était aussi très grande, et Robb pouvait sa's aucun doute dire qu'elle était une combattante. Ça se voyait aux muscles de ses bras. 

La plus jeune, Jorelle n'avait pas été polie. Elle s'était à peine inclinéedevant ses parents, ceux qui, étant donné que Les Mormont étaient des vassaux des Stark démontrait un profond irrespect. Surtout étant donné le scandale qui avait eu lieu il y a seulement quelques années avec Jorah Mormont. Il verrait comment elle se comportait se soir. Elle avair eu un visage aigre, et sa posture fiere avait dénote une certaine arrogance. Elle était très belle, cependant. Plus que Robb ne s'était permis d'espérer que sa fiancée le soit. 

Elle avait des cheveux sombres, épaix et treslégèrement bouclés qui lui tombaient sous les omoplates. Son visage comportait des traits aiguisés. Tout était coupant chez Jorelle Mormont. Même ses yeux. Ils étaient très beaux. Ils étaient d'un vert sombres, noisette près de la pupilles, mais ils a aient évite son regard, se fixant plutôt sur un point derrière lui quand il avait été présenté. 

Bref, Robb ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Jorelle et de Lyra Mormont. Il aviserait au dîner de bienvenue.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mariage

Chapitre 2

Robb devait escorter Jorelle Mormont au dîner de bienvenue organisé pour l'arrivée de sa famille à Winterfell. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. C'était elle qu'il épouserait. Mais il le savait aussi parce que son père lui avait confirmé. Lyra Mormont serait envoyé chez les Umber pour parfaire ses talents de combattantes et visiter le Nord avant de retourner sur L'ile aux ours. 

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant l'une des chambres d'invités de Winterfell, habillé d'un de ses plus beaux pourpoint et de belles culottes.

\- Entrez ! Cria une voix après qu'il eut toqué poliment. 

Il ouvrit donc la porte et pénétra dans la chambre en regardant autour de lui. Une chambre simple. De taille moyenne, avec un grand lit drapé de fourrure, une chaise, et une vanité devant laquelle sa fiancée était assise. 

Elle se leva quand il entra. 

Elle n'était pas si irrespectueuse que ça alors. 

\- Ma dame, salua t'il. 

\- Mon Seigneur, répondit elle sur le même ton. 

\- Je suis votre escorte, dit il en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque mal à l'aise. 

La fille, Jorelle, hocha poliment la tête puis se dirigea vers lui et saisit le coude qu'il lui avait tendu. 

Ils marchèrent quelques temps, dans un silence tendu, mais Robb ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer de rapides coups d'œil toutes les quelques secondes. 

Elle portait une jolie robe verte très simple. Elle était à col haut, et ne comptait aucune broderie. Robb était prêt à parier que Sansa approcherait sa future épouse avant la fin de la soirée, et proposerait de l'aider à ajouter de la dentelle. 

\- Comment aimez-vous Winterfell, ma dame ? Demanda t'il finalement en brisant le silence.. 

\- C'est assez agréable, Mon seigneur, lui répondit poliment sa fiancée. Quoique bien plus grand que notre château de l'île aux ours. 

Robb hocha la tête en sifflotant. 

-Je pourrais vous faire visiter demain si vous le souhaitez, continua t'il hésitant. 

\- Avec plaisir, Mon Seigneur, dit elle poliment. J'ai hâte de voir a quoi ressemblent vos fameux jardins de verre. 

A ce moment là ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, et Robb avait sa première opinion à propos de sa fiancée. 

Jorelle Mormont était polie. Pas chaleureuse, pas sympathique, pas même sauvage comme on pouvait l'attendre d'une Mormont, mais juste polie. 

***

Lyra avait promis à Jory que si elle était gentille avec les Stark, elle convaincrait leur mère de la laisser aller à la chasse qui était organisée demain. 

Elle était comme ça Lyra. Jory ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle savait que Lyra était la moins jolie des quatre sœurs les plus âgées. Mais, la jeune fille de 18 ans avait toujours réussi à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de leur mère. 

Maege Mormont avait dit à Jory que jusqu'au mariage elle devait éviter toute activité "trop masculine" parce que les Stark et en particulier Lady Catelyn (et la majorité de Westero) considéraient les femmes comme des êtres faibles qui devaient simplement coudre, chanter et élever les enfants. 

Mais bon, une fois le mariage consommé elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pensa t elle en se forçant à écouté Sansa Stark qui babillait joyeusement à propos des robes. Et elle irait à la chasse. Elle n'avait pas été méchante avec Robb Stark, avait même accepté son offre de lui faire visiter le château (et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait vraiment une visite d'accord ?) et n'avait pas dit une seule fois à Sansa Stark, qui était restée collée à elle depuis que Lord Stark avait annoncé que Jorelle Mormont et Robb Stark se marierait dans deux semaines, d'aller se faire voir.

\- Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous à notre leçon de couture demain, Lady Jorelle ? Questionna d'ailleurs Lady Sansa. 

Jory adressa une grimace à Lyra assise à la droite de Robb Stark, lui même assit en face de Jory. La brune ricana devant le malheur de sa sœur, mais Jory répondit tout de même :

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Ma Dame, dit Jory avec un sourire légèrement forcé. 

Il devait l'être un peu trop si le haussement de sourcil de Lord Robb était une indication. 

Néanmoins Lady Sansa ne sembla pas le remarquer et dit avec un grand sourire:

\- Je vous en prie appelé moi Sansa, Lady Jorelle ! 

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Jory, Sansa. 

Jory avait simplement dit ça pour être polie, mais quand Sansa lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était le bon choix. 

\- Jory ? Fit remarquer Robb. 

\- Oui. C'est comme ça que la plupart des gens m'appellent, Mon Seigneur. 

Il hocha la tête puis dit avec un sourire narquois. 

\- Quel surnom mignon, Jory. Tout simplement adorable. Et puis, Lady Jory a une certaine sonorité n'est ce pas ? 

Cela aurait pu paraître sincère sans cet horrible sourire narquois qu'il portait sur le visage. Il se moquait d'elle. S'il fallait savoir une chose à propos de Jorelle Mormont, c'est qu'elle détestait avec une haine féroce qu'on se moque d'elle.

Lorsque Jory s'est réveillée le lendemain de la fête, c'était parce que un intrus toquait à sa porte.

Alors elle remis sa tête profondément dans l'oreiller et essaya de se rendormir.

Le bruit continua, cependant alors Jory se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit violemment.

\- Quel est votre problème espèce de... Oh.

\- Oh, se moqua Robb Stark en imitant la voix plus aigu de Jory. Je vous ai promis une visite de Winterfell, n'est ce pas Lady Jorelle ?

Elle allait l'étrangler. Ou l'étouffer avec son oreiller. Ou même l'eviscerer.

\- Il est trop tôt ! S'écria Jory pétulante. N'auriez vous pas pu attendre une heure plus décente, Mon Seigneur ? Le soleil est à peine levé.

En disant ces mots, Jory croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son quart de nuit.

Robb Stark s'en était vraisemblablement rendu compte puisqu'il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de balbutier doucement:

\- Excusez-moi, Ma dame. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez... pas encore décente. Je.. Je vais attendre que vous vous prépariez.

Jory hocha simplement la tête, gênée, ne râlant même pas contre le fait qu'il était vraiment trop tôt, et récupéra des braies, une tunique et un pourpoint, le tout accompagnés de bottes qu'elle enfila le plus rapidement possible avant de sortir retrouver son fiancé.

\- Pas de robe ? Questionna Lord Robb quand elle sortit de sa chambre. 

\- Non, mon seigneur, dit elle simplement. Je préfère les tenues plus pratiques. 

Il y eut un silence après cela. Jory ne savait pas quoi dire et il en allait vraisemblablement de même pour son fiancé.

\- Que faites-vous de votre temps, Lady Jorelle ? Demanda enfin Robb. 

Jory regarda son fiancé les sourcils levés. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment ce garçon, non cet homme, pouvait passer aussi rapidement d'un crétin arrogant à un parfait gentleman. 

\- Je monte à cheval. Je chasse. Je me bas. 

Elle avait dit les mots d'un ton sec, le regardant d'un air défiant le poussant à faire une remarque désobligeante. 

\- Tout comme moi, dit finalement Robb. 

\- Tout comme n'importe quel homme, mon seigneur, fit sèchement remarquer Jory. 

Jory s'attendit a ce que le jeune seigneur s'offusque, comme tout seigneur l'aurait fait, mais Robb Stark la regarda et rit. 

\- Je sais une chose, Lady Jory. Avec vous comme épouse, je ne m'ennuierais jamais. 

Étonnemment, Jory se sent rougir. Il l'avait appelé Lady Jory. Elle aurait dû le réprimander. Lui dire qu'elle était Lady Jorelle, mais elle aimait ça alors elle évita son regard, prise d'un soudain élan de timidité qu'elle ne put éviter tandis qu'il lui montrer tour à tout la cour d'entraînement, les écuries et le jardin de verre.

***

Jory ne revit pas Robb Stark pendant les deux semaines qui précédent leur mariage. 

Elle n'est pas allée à la chasse que Lyra lui avait promis si elle se comportait bien à la fête. Sa mère avait accepté, mais au moment où elle devait partir avec le reste des chasseurs, Lady Stark lui avait demandé de venir l'aider pour les préparatifs du mariage.

Et ainsi, pendant deux semaines elle avait passé son temps à coudre son manteau et sa robe de mariée.

Elle pensait qu'elle en détester ait chaque minute. Elle n'avait jamais aimé coudre, aucune de ses sœurs n'étaient doué pour ça, mais la compagnie de Sansa était étonnamment bonne. Elle était gentille et douce, même si elle était naïve et un peu hautaine. Quand à Arya... Jory plaignait Arya. Arya qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de Jory et de ses sœurs. Arya qui était sauvage et qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de tenir une épée et se battre avec ses frères. Arya qui était élevée par une septa et une mère dont le seul souhait étaient de faire d'elle une parfaite petite Lady.

Jory essayait de comprendre Lady Stark, mais elle n'y arrivaut pas vraiment. Elle avait été tout à fait sympathique avec elle, mais elle était restée assez distante et froide, et Jory pouvait lire la désapprobation dans ses yeux quand elle arrivait dans le cercle de couture vêtue de braies. Elle voyait la désapprobation quand sa mère rejoignait les hommes dans la cour d'entraînement.

Catelyn Tully était une sudiste qui regardaient les Mormont et ne voyait que des sauvages. Elle était polie, oui, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle aurait préféré que son fils épouse une dame du sud, comme elle.

\- Jory ? Appela doucement Maege en entrant dans la chambre d'invité de sa fille.

Jory se tenait devant le miroir et grimaçait. Les servantes de Lady Stark l'avaient habillés de sa robe de mariée et avaient coiffé ses cheveux sombres dans un style compliqué avec des tresses partout.

\- Ça va ? Demanda a nouveau sa mère avec un air inquiet.

\- Je... J'étouffe, souffla Jory en essayant de retirer la robe. 

Immédiatement Maege se dirigea vers sa fille et commença à tirer sur les liens de la robe. Une fois la robe tombée, elle desserra le corset avant de refixer la robe.

\- C'est mieux ?

Jory essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient commençaient à tomber sur ses yeux et hocha la tête, tremblante.

\- Merci Mère.

Marge sourit tristement en commençant à délier les cheveux de sa fille, attachés trop serrés au dessus de sa tête. Elle récupéra une brosse et commença tout doucement à les brosser avant de les attacher dans un style nordique simple, deux tresses sur les côtés se rejoignant en une tresse sur le dessus de ses cheveux.

\- Voilà Jory, dit Maege. Tu es prête.

\- Merci mère, répéta la jeune fille. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais étouffer et.. Ce n'était juste pas moi.

\- Je sais, dit tristement sa mère. Tu sais Jory.. J'ai peut-être accepté ces fiancailles, mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour toi. J'ai toujours voulu que tu fasses tes propres choix. Mais parfois, il faut faire des sacrifives pour sa maison.

Jory adressa un regard triste à sa mère avant de dire :

-Je sais mère. Et puis... Robb Stark est un idiot.. Mais au moins c'est un idiot beau.

Maege rit de son rire d'ours et Jory sourit à sa mère.

\- Allez. Tout le monde doit nous attendre.

Jory sort de la chambre avec sa mère et elles se dirigent ensemble vers le bois des dieux.

\- Mère ! Jory! Cria Lyra en se dirigeant vers elles.

\- Lyra, la salua chaleureuse leur mère. Ne devrais tu pas nous attendre devant l'arbre de cœur ?

\- Je voulais voir Jory, dit la brune en haussant les épaules. Tu es magnifique, sœur. Dace, Aly et Lya doivent vraiment être triste de pas être là. J'aime ta robe. 

La robe de Jory était marron, avec de belles broderies or et laissait ses épaules découvertes. La robe était belle, et était assortie à sa cape, la cape qu'avait porté sa grand mère à son propre mariage. 

Jory fit un petit sourire tremblant à sa sœur qui la serra dans ses bras avant de retourner à sa place devant l'arbre cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maege dit :

-Allons-y.

Jory hocha la tête et avanca en tenant le bras de s amère vers l'arbre cœur devant lequel se trouvait la famille Stark, Lyra et quelques autres témoins.

Robb Stark se tenait pile en face d'elle, vêtu de ce qui devait être sa plus belle tenue. Il était en gris et blanc, les couleurs Stark et avaient un loup cousu sur son pourpoint.

Lord Stark, qui présidait la cérémonie s'avança:

\- Qui vient ? Qui vient devant les dieux ?

-Jorelle, de la maison Mormont, vient se marier. Une femme de sang pur et noble. Elle implore l'approbation des dieux. Qui la réclame ? Demanda Maege.

\- Moi Robb, de la maison Stark, je la réclame. Qui la donne ?

\- Maege de la maison Mormont, dame de l'île aux ours et sa mère, je la donne.

\- Lady Jorelle, prenez-vous cet homme ? Demanda ensuite Lord Stark.

\- Je prends cette homme, répondit Jory d'une voix forte.

Jory s'avança et prit la main de Robb avant qu'ils ne s'agenouillent tous les deux devant l'arbre coeur.

Ils prièrent quelques instant avant que Robb ne se lève et doucement n'enlève le manteau avec l'emblème de la maison Mormont que portait Jory et ne le tende à sa mère.

Robb posa ensuite son propre manteau, aux couleurs Stark sur les épaules de Jory avant de lui tendre la main et de l'aider à se relever.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit ensuite Lord Stark.

Robb s'avança ensuite, se rapprochant de Jory et il saisit ses joues dans ses mains avant de poser un baiser très chaste sur ses lèvres et de reculer.

Après cela, Robb attrapa sa main et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle où un festin avait été préparé. Normalement, la tradition aurait voulu que Robb la porte jusqu'au château, mais sa mère et elle s'étaient opposées à cette partie. Ça donnerait l'impression qu'elle était une petite femme fragile, et Jorelle Mormont n'était certainement pas une petite femme fragile.

***

Jory aurait été incapable de dire ce qui se passait pendant le festin. Juste qu'elle avait beaucoup bu et qu'elle avait à peine adressé la parole à son nouveau mari, répondant à ses questions d'un ton coupé. Elle n'avait pas dansé. Robb lui avait demandé, mais elle avait refusé et l'avait regrette presqu'immediatement quand elle avait vu que tout le monde s'amusait. 

Son mari dansa avec Lady Stark et Sansa, puis sa mère et Lyra. Après cela, Lyra dansa avec Smalljon Umber qui était arrivé avec son père tôt dans la matinée afin de ramener Lyra à Âtre-les-confins ou elle resterait pendant quelques mois.

\- La cérémonie du coucher ! Cria soudain quelqu'un dans la salle. 

Jory leva la tête si vite qu'elle se craqua le coup. Elle regarda avec de grands yeux les hommes s'approchant d'elles. Elle sa ait que c'était la tradition, mais c'était barbare, alors elle dit sèchement:

\- Non. 

La salle gela, elle avait parlé d'un ton ferme et fort. Les femmes, qui s'étaient dirigés vers Robb et avaient déjà commencé à le tirer vers la sortie s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qui se passer. 

\- Non ? Demanda quelqu'un dans l'assistance, le Fer-né, Theon Greyjoy. 

Robb qui avait rapidement compris ce qui se passait se dirigea vers elle et déclara :

\- Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie du coucher. 

Theon Greyjoy, cette saleté de fer-né poussa un gémissement de déception très audible, mais Robb lui tendit sa main, et après une rapide hésitation elle la saisit, et il la conduisit vers la sortie sous les sifflements de débauche. Jory n'était pas étrangère à tout cela, elle riait avec les hommes ( et les femmes) et répondaient à leur moquerie avec des moqueries. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de cérémonie du coucher. 

Robb et Jory marchèrent silencieusement vers la chambre de Robb ou ils dormiraient tous deux à présent. 

Un dois arrivée dans la chambre, Robb se dirigea vers une table dans un coin et leur versa tous deux un verre de vin. 

Jory but le sien d'une traite, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de commencer à enlever sa robe. 

Robb la rejoignit sur le lit et l'aida à se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste dans son quart. 

\- Nous n'avons rien à faire, dit il tranquillement. Je ne vous forcerai à rien. 

La fille le regarda les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous ai-je déplu mon seigneur ? Demanda telle en haussant ses sourcils. 

Les yeux de Robb s'ecarquillerent quand elle dit ça. 

\- Non, pas du tout ! S'exclama t'il en se grattant le crâne. Je.. Je ne veux pas m'imposer sur vous, Ma dame. 

\- C'est notre devoir, lui fit elle remarquer. Vous ne vous imposerez pas. 

\- Je.. Je... 

Jory leva les yeux aux ciels avant de s'approcher de lui à grand pas et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

\- Me désirez-vous, oui ou non ? 

Robb la regardait la bouche grande ouverte en état de choc, mais il reprit ses esprits, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa en retour. 


End file.
